Sasaeru
Sasaeru (支える, Sustaining), known as the original Kyūtai, is an orb of unquantifiable levels of power. Kentaro Shiba claimed Sasaeru was around from the dawn of time and that it was ancient in comparison to the orbs forged by Garian Shinjo. In actuality it was created by the Tenjin known also as the . Sasaeru is currently bonded to Kenji Hiroshi. History Sasaeru was created, under the name of Kyūtai, by the Soul King shortly after his creation of the , using one half of his remaining Celestial Power. This orb was then used by the Royal Guard of the Soul King to create the , for use as a penal colony. The Outsider, seeking the Kyūtai, then attempts to steal it. He is stopped by the Royal Guard, albeit at the cost of most of the groups lives. They decide to seal the orb away but before they do they use its power to create a lesser Kyūtai known as the Ōin, which became a treasure to the Royal Family. The original Kyūtai became known as Sasaeru and its location became a closely guarded secret. Centuries later Sasaeru was rediscovered by the future Sage of the North Garian Shinjo, who created multiple inferior copies which housed the forces of nature. Garian seemingly learned its location from the fallen God Hakyoku. In the process he spread the false rumour that he was the actual creator of them all. In time the term "Kyūtai" came to refer not only to the original but also those forged by the Royal Guard and Garian. Garian, however, did the same thing as the Royal Guard, for he discovered that the orb was itself sentient. He feared the potential misuse of Sasaeru's power and sealed it away out of fear, and did the same with those orbs he made; the sole exception was Musabori, which Garian kept for himself. Sasaeru resurfaced in the years prior to the First Spiritual War, having been discovered by Kenji Hiroshi, again due to the machinations of Hakyoku. Kenji gathered many of the Kyūtai together, including Sasaeru, and used their power to forge a new realm: Horiwari. Horiwari was born and served as the base of operations for the organization Kenji created. Following the war Sasaeru agrees to work with Kenji, and was in his possession some time following the Collapse. Powers Dimension warping: Kenji used Sasaeru to leap between what he called the multiverse, visiting the alternate worlds which had been afflicted by Averian's summoning of the Tower of Night. Dimension creation: Kenji used Sasaeru, in conjunction with other Kyūtai, to create an entirely new spiritual realm. He later did so again to aid in the training of Garrett Sheppard and Tiffany Henderson. In this case he created a dimension where time flowed differently to the Human World. A year inside this "pocket dimension" equated to roughly a day in the Human World. Time Manipulation: Sasaeru is capable of manipulating time itself. Immortality: The owner becomes immune to the ravages of time upon their body, making them un-aging from when they acquired the orb. This ability is shared among all the Kyūtai. Shape Manipulation: The seven Kyūtai all share the ability to freely change their shape, whether it be a ring, belt or sheath covering. In the case of Sasaeru, anything it becomes is completely black in colouration, unlike its usual dull-black colour. Behind the Scenes References & notes Category:Items